


Restraint, or Lack Thereof

by DoeEyedBrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Chair Sex, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Frottage, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Riding, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedBrat/pseuds/DoeEyedBrat
Summary: Levi decides to sleep in his chair as punishment for Eren's impetuous behavior. But perhaps he should have dealt with the problem without their sexual frustration coming into the mix.





	Restraint, or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble would have never come to life without this amazing [headcanon](http://very-ereri.tumblr.com/post/163183152078/okay-but-like-eren-riding-levi-in-an-armchair-in). This is my first smut piece, but here's to hoping you'll enjoy the sexy times between the boys! Huehuehue XD
> 
> Again, you can also read this on my [Tumblr](http://dallyingdivergent.tumblr.com/post/166179793202/captain-could-you-write-a-ereri-one-with-number)!
> 
> Written for the prompt ask:  
> 36\. “I wish I could hate you.”

When Levi declared that he was going to sleep in the chair for the night, Eren knew he had fucked up somehow.

Ever since he began regularly visiting the man in his quarters, Eren often succeeded in his attempts to lure Levi into bed so that they could have sex, cuddle, or sleep in general, something that Levi had to steadily adjust to since he was so accustomed to sleeping in his chair due to his bouts of insomnia. They kept at this for days, Levi’s nightly attachment to the hard, wooden furniture getting less and less the more Eren spent time with him. 

But Levi was mildly aggravated with him, and for a valid reason too. During an underground patrol in one of Mitras’s low-lying junctions, Eren had flown into a spat with some brawny hoodlums whom he’d caught badmouthing the Captain, which resulted into a show of flying limbs and teeth. Levi of course, intervened, but this was met with a great amount of protest from Eren, who momentarily forgot who he was supposed to be addressing, and said angrily that he could defend himself just fine.

“Eren, that’s not the fucking point,” Levi had said. “Did you forget about my advice? About learning to exercise control over your emotions?” Eren was immediately struck with guilt in that instant, and heaved the shame he placed upon himself all the way back to the surface.

Eren’s apology came in the form of a steaming cup of black tea sitting on Levi’s dresser and a perfectly polished room, but Levi had forgiven him long before he’d done those things—he always did. The man loved his bright-eyed brat too much.

“You should know by now that I don’t give a rat’s ass about what those thugs say about me right, Bright Eyes?” Levi had kissed him on the cheek.

Touching the mark left from Levi’s thin lips, Eren thought that things were going to be okay from then on—and they were. When Levi shut the door to his room hours later, Eren immediately dove in to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him, tongue swiping at his lips without abandon. However, he learned soon enough that Levi wasn’t going to let him get away with it completely, and this was the consequence that helped him to see what Levi’s intentions were…

Levi pulled away. “I’m staying in the chair for the night.”

He was slightly out of breath from making out, but his gaze didn’t waver. Eren raised a brow.

“You’re going to what now?!”

“I’m staying in the chair. We’re not going to fuck on my bed, tonight. Take that as punishment for letting your old carelessness take over from when we were supposed to be scouting the streets.” Levi covered the top rail of the chair with the suit jacket he just shed and proceeded to untie his cravat, later throwing it at Eren’s dumbfounded face.

“There. In case you need to jack off. At least I’ll be here for you to gawk at.”

Eren fumed at the sight of his older partner settling comfortably into the damned chair (It looked very uncomfortable to him in his opinion), and at the state of his fully hard dick. He knew he deserved it for acting recklessly that day, but  _come on._ Out of all the times Levi had to inflict his punishment at the last minute, it would have to be on the night when Eren was feeling particularly horny.

The boy made to undress as well, holding the cravat between his pursed lips while he did. His movements were snappy and almost childlike; he stripped off every piece of his military uniform like it personally offended him. After making sure to fold his clothes properly and hang his harness on the wall, he went and flopped rather gracelessly onto the mattress, earning him a low chuckle from the man sitting inches away. Eren was left in nothing but his underwear.

“Such display of control.”

Eren wanted to retort with his smart-ass mouth, but he knew better than to give Levi a chance to fire back instantly.

Levi crossed his legs and observed him all the while, finding amusement in how Eren’s sexual frustration seemed to grow the more seconds ticked by. Meanwhile, Eren, after some grumbling, scrambled in their shared bed, trying but failing to calm his rampaging dick. Damn, Levi still managed to turn him on even when he was being so aggravating. Had he been younger, he would have whined like the puppy that the other soldiers, even Levi himself, enjoyed comparing him to—but he was different now. He would just have to take care of himself if he wanted to impress Levi.

“Levi…” Eren made sure not to whine. “Fuck me, please?”

“No.”

Eren’s cock twitched at the curt response. He resisted the urge to palm himself and give a few hard tugs in order to end this torture. The thought of Levi not wanting to do that...tearing off his underwear and jerking him off right then and there, made it all the more difficult for him to breathe. He knew Levi wouldn’t, and that he would stick by his words, but the heat pooling within him, along with the smoldering look in Levi’s eyes, wanted to claim otherwise.

If only he could make Levi’s resolve crumble into bits….no. He  _would_.

Challenge accepted.

He took the cravat and inhaled it deeply, eyeing Levi from the side. Letting out a breathy exhale, his hand moved down to lightly trace the expanse of his torso and lower, until it reached just shy of his waistband. Levi’s eyes darkened, obviously intrigued by the proceedings. Eren licked his lips and began to remove his underwear, slowly exposing his weeping cock for Levi’s eyes to feast on from afar.

A groan was released when the fabric was finally removed. Eren played with the head, thumbing at the slit where a drop of pre-cum was starting to form. He called out Levi’s name again, eyes half-lidded and remorseful.  

The resounding plea awoke something within Levi. It crawled through his skin, his cock getting dangerously close to surging back to life. It was suddenly so hot in the room. He could blame the fireplace by his right, but he knew the real reason as to why. Levi made to look away; he wouldn’t achieve anything if he watched, and a punishment was a punishment. But…Eren’s calls and grunts asked him to look—as if he  _must—_ and begged for his forgiveness. Frenzied signals began filling his head, moving him to retrain his eyes back on Eren’s undulating body.

“L-Levi…” the moan came out involuntarily, its volume carrying out in a way only his partner could hear. He breathed in the scent of Levi’s cravat once more, closing his eyes as he did. His fingers slipped down a little quicker than he intended to, the friction drawing out a heavy gasp muffled by the cravat, back curving as a result.

Levi willed down the guttural noise trying to escape from his throat.  _‘Eren, you fucker,’_  he thought,  _‘Trying to get a rise out of me.’_

He was ashamed to admit to himself that he could feel his self-control slipping as he watched Eren pleasure himself, and slowly at that. It was impressive, in the least.

Eren was working into it now, moving his hips in a steady pace as best as he could, the familiar slickness enveloping his calloused hand.

Levi’s breath hitched. In that moment, the pleasured whimpers from the punished man increased in frequency. Sweat began to form on his face and neck, and eventually the rest of his body. Levi shivered—shivered due to the sight that was beyond reach despite the short distance it only took.

The man struggled hard to keep his hand away from the tent in his pants. It twitched at every stuttered sigh that came out from Eren’s plump, pink lips. If only he could…

Another noise, and the first wall broke. Levi muttered a silent “Fuck,” and brought his palm to his crotch, kneading it to hardness. He was landing fast, and it was all thanks to the gorgeous, keening brat on the bed trying to bring himself to completion.

He regretted ever imposing the punishment. The cheeky little shit decided to take advantage of the space he had purposefully put between them. Eren’s moans soon turned into wails, their pitch and volume raising higher and higher, loud enough that they could echo off the walls, pierce through the windows, and announce to everyone just exactly what he was doing so late in the Captain’s quarters. Levi made a mental note to himself to see how much the cadets have placed their bets on this one, maybe 20 silvers and a loaf of bread, at least.

Eren’s scream brought him back to his senses. Levi berated himself for having thought of a stupid bet instead of focusing on the boy that had been jerking off on his bed for about 7 minutes, watching in pure fascination as white strips of pearly cum shot out of Eren’s cock. Seeing it slowly drizzling down Eren’s thighs drove Levi mad, and he made sure to sharpen his glare when Eren glanced in his direction.

The boy was wrecked, breaths coming out in short, heavy puffs, yet at the same time, he held himself in such a manner that he had the nerve to send a—was that a fucking  _wink_ —in Levi’s way.

The man flushed in anger, wondering how someone as young as him could be such a little shit. Wiping the cum on the sheets like it was nothing (Levi curled his lip in disgust at that, but what could he do?), Eren swayed his legs so that he was sitting on the bed, head dropped and hands on the edge of the mattress, but his eyes looked up in mischief towards Levi, whose second wall of control was about to deteriorate. Eren took a final whiff of the cravat before placing it on the dresser, sighing contentedly as he did.

Standing up, he noticed how Levi’s gaze went down to his flaccid member. With a smirk, he walked, not creeped, not tiptoed, but walked _casually_ to where Levi was sitting. Levi gulped.  _‘This is it,’_  he thought,  _‘He’s going to ruin me. He’s going to make my control spiral into jimmied bits of wire.’_  

This fucking 18-year old was going to give him the most difficult time of his life, and how funny, given that Eren was at his most bare, at his most vulnerable, but even that didn’t stop the confident sway in his hips, the movement making Levi’s head spin for a bit. He caught the slip of drool forming at the edge of his mouth but he stopped himself before getting caught looking like a dewy, wide-eyed hormonal teenager. He closed his eyes, Eren’s footfalls accompanying the skipping beats of his heart.

To be quite honest, Levi expected Eren to apologize for his sly performance by stripping Levi of his pants in order to get the job done, but instead of being met with the sight of Eren dropping down to his knees to worship him, he was met with the empty space of a bed where Eren used to be.

“Eren?” He looked around only to gape in disbelief.

It turned out that Eren had moved past the chair where he was at and was on his way to their shared washroom. Levi turned his head in time to see his ass disappearing into the dark.

With that, the second wall broke. Levi clenched his fist, teeth grinding together. ‘ _Shit, shit, shit.’_  Wincing at the minuscule softening of his cock, his fingers deftly moved to fumble at the zipper of his pants, freeing his hard-on. He shrugged the pants off his legs completely, porcelain skin warming from the fireplace. He spit into his palm and gave it a few strokes, closing his eyes to envision Eren re-enacting that dirty performance of his. He wanted, no, needed to–

His body went rigid when long, slender fingers caressed the side of his neck. His eyes opened in time to see Eren, still naked, hovering over him. His expression was calm, almost calculating, but his eyes had that blazing look to them, as if he preparing to sear him alive. Gulping, his gaze flashed down to Eren’s cock...it was fully hard again.  

Oh–

The boy clicked his tongue. Before Levi could react, he was stunned into submission by the forceful grip of Eren’s hands on his shoulders. His knees nudged Levi’s apart, the man’s cock standing at attention to his brusqueness. Eren held his gaze as he sank down, bringing their erections together; the sweet friction had them both moaning in delight.

Levi grabbed Eren’s ass so he could press it flush against his thighs, layered in a sheen of sweat. He yelped as Eren’s cruel fingers came to pull at his hair, his head thrown back by the action. Furious lips came to kiss and suck at the most sensitive parts of his neck. Out of the two of them, Eren was better at leaving marks. Levi could never be more grateful for his trusty cravat.

Eren whispered his name against his throat, attacking it with several more nips and bites. He pulled on Levi’s hair again so that they were face to face, and the man’s groans were soon muffled by Eren’s lips, moving with the same vigor he directed onto his neck. They tongued at each other, Eren taking over again and bringing whine after whine out of Levi.

Now the third wall was under threat of destruction, too. Levi wanted to come so badly. However, he wanted Eren to do it first. He wouldn’t let him win.

Eren wouldn’t let him either.

Levi was so distracted with the passion of the younger’s kiss that he didn’t register the sudden clenching around his cock. He broke off from the boy’s lips to release a winded gasp, face contorted in pure bliss when he realized that Eren was fully seated on his cock; it throbbed like crazy inside of him.

A grunt, “How did you…?”

“I prepped myself for you in the wash,” said the low voice.

The look on Levi’s face was incredulous. His mind immediately conjured up an image of Eren in front of the mirror in the washroom, lube in hand, opening himself up, prodding his hole with his slicked fingers while probably imagining that they were Levi’s instead. “ _I prepped myself for you,”_ was all he could ever process. It was hot. It was maddening. With that, the third wall began to crumble, and he fought to keep his last thread of control, but then he was brought out of his reverie when Eren proceeded to ride him…

His movements were slow at the start, just a lazy grinding due to the intense jack-off session he had just minutes ago. He clenched down every time Levi dared to look away, with little bounces here and there to push him further to the edge.

Levi steeled his resolve. He wouldn’t let Eren get the best of him. Grabbing on to Eren’s waist for support, he met Eren’s languid thrust with a hard one of his own, earning him a startled yelp from the boy above him.

“Ahhh!”  _There._  He would make Eren lose himself completely for sure. Levi was about to give him another one of his toe-curling thrusts, but once again, Eren surprised him. In seconds, he sensed the shift of weight as Eren gathered his strength to bounce himself on his cock harder and faster, all traces of lethargy gone. Knowing the boy’s stamina, he was fucked.

“Eren–oh fuck, Eren!” Levi shouted. Eren lowly groaned in response. He was so fast; Levi feared that the chair would break under the tension. There was nothing he could do but grasp onto his hips for dear life, wishing that this sweet torture would end already–his third wall was cracking fast.

“So this is how it’s going to be huh,  _Captain_?” Eren taunted. He felt Levi stiffen at the title. He gave a small hum as he eyed the suit jacket on the rail—it would look better somewhere else. With a small chuckle, he let go of Levi’s shoulder for a bit to grab the jacket and wear it around his frame, the sleeves hanging loosely on the sides. Donning it made whatever this was sexier somehow. “There we go,” he smiled, wiping the sweat off his bangs as he resumed his erratic pace, moaning in unison with the man who was trying so hard not to fall apart under him.

 _‘Fucking beautiful’_ , Levi thought to himself, appreciating the new look. Eren wasn’t finished just yet. He inched his head closer to Levi’s.

“I want to feel every inch of you. I want it to fill me up, all the way,” He whispered into Levi’s ear, and the titan shifter slammed down on him mercilessly. Shit, not the dirty talk. Fuck, no. Levi groaned helplessly; this was so unfair.

But Eren wouldn’t stop. He stopped whispering and said the words loud and clear; blunt and dirty. “Is my asshole feeling good for you? Is it tight for you?” Eren cooed, his movements becoming more erratic as he read the signs of an impending orgasm on Levi’s face. This was it. Levi just kept crying out Eren’s name, legs aching from holding him up. It was a wonder how the chair didn’t break from their wild fucking. He was going to have to check for welts on his skin, but that didn’t matter now. There was only Eren, so determined to make him surrender, to lose all sense of control. Levi admitted to himself that it was very likely to happen.

“I want you to lose yourself for me, Levi.” Eren challenged, hands sliding from the man’s shoulders to brush against his nipples hidden beneath his rumpled shirt. They were both so sweaty, the heat from the fireplace wrapping them up in a fierce glow.

“I…I can’t….Eren, please…” Levi moaned, low and broken.

A huff of breath, and Eren gave the final word. He licked at Levi’s lips one more time before muttering, “Come inside me. I want it all. Give it to me.”

With that, Levi  _finally_ came, hot spurts of his seed filling up Eren just as he did. Even after he came down from his high, he couldn’t stop shuddering. While he recovered, Eren touched his own cock and gave himself quick, frantic pumps before coming as well, Levi falling over the edge before him enough to make him follow after. Exhausted and panting, the couple wrapped their arms around each other, rocking back and forth in the chair (It was one hell of a strong chair). The suit jacket that Eren was wearing was now slightly heavy with the absorption of sweat. Levi removed the article of clothing—no sense in folding it now—and hung it on the chair for the second time that night.

After sharing one last kiss, Levi pulled out of Eren, both fascinated and disgusted with the way their fluids stuck to their bodies. It was time for them to clean up. His shaking legs were keeping him from doing that, unfortunately.

“I’m sorry." Eren's expression was one of guilt. At that, Levi's face softened.

“You proved me wrong, at least,” He smiled weakly, catching on the way Eren perked up in the hope that he would be forgiven, “Now, if you can be just as impeccable on the streets as you are in bed, or in this case, a chair, then I might consider letting you off.”

Eren laughed and apologized again before carrying Levi bridal style (this was met with a bop to the head) to the bed. “Thirsty?” He asked. Levi nodded. Eren went back into the washroom to retrieve a basin, towel, and a flask of water. He handed the flask to Levi, and the man chugged down its contents with all his might.

“Yeah, make sure to deep throat that for me, baby.” Eren said as he soaked the towel in the basin. Levi spit the water out.

“I wish I could hate you.” He groaned, shielding his eyes with an arm as he lay down.

“Wish,” Eren wrung the wet towel and moved over to where Levi was. “I’ll make sure you won’t after I clean you up.”


End file.
